


Strong

by roseveare



Category: One Piece
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucci is six feet plus of steel-skinned, ice-hearted, professional killer, but he feels justified that when the Pirate King has just grabbed your butt there has to be no other response than to squawk <i>just like that</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

"So, you're a strong guy, right?"

Lucci is familiar, over years of undercover work for the World Government, with the myriad ways that things can go awry and a situation might take a turn of such unprecedented unexpectedness that it resembles a punch upside the head; however, this still does not explain why Straw Hat Luffy is sitting on his windowsill, asking this.

He's clasping crossed feet in both hands. And grinning. There are few things in the known universe that Lucci classes as more annoying than Straw Hat Luffy's grin.

"I'm calling security." 

"Yeah," Luffy _grins_ earnestly. "'Cause you'd probably need them, right? I got stronger since I fought you last. Lots stronger!" He flexes an arm that's still just as ridiculously skinny as Lucci remembers it.

Lucci puts the den-den mushi down with a thump that sends its antenna reeling dizzily, and growls, "Why are you here?"

"Because you're strong!" Luffy practically purrs the words, aggressive and with a feral, fierce enthusiasm. 

Lucci _sighs_ , because he will never cease to feel that calling this man Pirate King makes the world Look Bad. "What do you _want_?"

"You." How is it that the slighter man is in front of him so _fast_ , poking a finger against his chest? And... dear God, are those Straw Hat Luffy's HANDS on him?

Lucci is six feet plus of steel-skinned, ice-hearted, professional killer, but he feels justified, nonetheless, because when the Pirate King has just grabbed your butt there has _got_ to be no other response than to squawk _just like that_.

Hattori eyes him critically from his perch, as he should, considering that atrocious impression of a fellow pigeon.

The question is, why is he not beating Straw Hat Luffy into a rubber smear on the floor? As for his inability to make any more protest than an inarticulate stutter, that is also Unacceptable.

"You're nice," Luffy says. Presumably his commentary is restricted to the physical. "And you're _tall_ , just like I remembered, and even after all this time, you're still the strongest _fighter_ I ever fought. That's good." 

He's sure he should fear the gathering sexual burr in the growl in that lilting voice. Luffy squeezes tighter and grinds their hips together, and thus makes it clear that _someone_ is very excited about all this.

"What. The. Fuck?" Lucci finally manages to choke out.

"Yeah..." Luffy croons.... Why is the rubber idiot rubbing his face against his chest like a... _like a cat_... and, well, _being_ a cat, Lucci finds the rubbing all sorts of *lovelywarmfuzzytingly* nice and is deeply distressed at the way he can feel his spine melt and then start to dribble down towards his boots as the shorter man continues, voice still soft like that and vibrating against his skin. "...'Cause you're strong.... and that's good. I'm strong too, and I never... not yet... 'cause I might hurt someone."

Lucci, who _has_ and, well, _has_ , grunts.

"But I wouldn't hurt you. We wouldn't hurt each other." He bites Lucci's nipple through his shirt and the electric jolt travels straight through them both. "At least, not very much..." And Lucci has to reconcile himself to the existence of a universe where Straw Hat Luffy is unfastening his pants.

While this is clearly _not on_ , and he is shortly going to begin resisting with _deadly force_... Straw Hat Luffy is unfastening his pants, and he can remember fighting the little shit -- how completely impossible it was to batter him down -- and if there is any one person he can finally, completely, cut loose with...

...All right, so that's when he realises he isn't actually resisting at all.


End file.
